Algún día
by Sword-Emperor
Summary: Lal x Squalo.. Lo sé, una pareja que jamás se imaginaron...


Disclamier: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano.

Antes de leer la historia, debo aclarar varios puntos, ya que si no los aclaro, la historia no se verá muy comprendida y sin embargo, sin sentido y muy descabellada xD ( la historia cambia mucho! )

1.- La historia comienza cuando Squalo tenía le edad de 14 años

2.- Lal, ella aún conservaba su cuerpo humano, aún no caía en la maldición Arcobaleno..

3.- Lamentablemente el final, no está tan feliz, si es que así ustedes lo pudieran apreciar

4.- Antes no se apreciaba la finalidad de la familia de Squalo.

5.- Quizás vayan a pensar mál de Lal Mirch…

6.- Probablemente no les guste una pareja de un niño con una señorita, ¡pero vamos! En la imaginación, todo se puede :3

Era una tarde armónica en las centrales de Italia, en la CEDEF se encontraba en disposición Iemitsu Sawada quien tenia como designada una pequeña pero importante misión. La cual consistía en averiguar parte de los gustos, intereses, y cosas que para un chico de 16 años le llamaran la atención, y hacerlo feliz… sin embargo, este no era un chico como los demás, ya que fue por eso, que su padrastro, le encargó a Iemitsu Sawada que investigara sobre este chico, era más que obvio que su relación como "padre" e hijo, no era de una de las relaciones en las cuales eran felices y se tenía mucha comunicación .Si. Es así como una gran frialdad se aferraba en sus almas…

Ya tomada esta decisión, Sawada necesitaría ayuda, no abstante, la solicito por medio de personas quienes estuviesen en disposición para la misión. En una oficina de la CEDEF, reunió a un conjunto de personas, aproximadamente 6. Éstos se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa, un ambiente de absoluta seriedad rodeaba ese sitio... Iemitsu, sentado en una de las 2 orillas de la mesa, se levanta

Muy bien, ¿Quién ah decidido acompañarme? --- Preguntó

Un silencio esparcido en el área se hacia notable… hasta que...

Yo lo acompañaré Sawada --- Contestó una chica de cabello oscuro que le caía a su espalda como una cascada, de figura esbelta y sensual, vestía con un uniforme color café, portaba un sombrero del mismo uniforme, su falda llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros antes de la rodilla. Su brillante color café en sus ojos, reflejaba una belleza única. Su nombre; Lal Mirch

Gracias Lal, me serás muy útil --- Le contestó amablemente Sawada

Yo también iré maestro, --- la voz de una fémina se escuchó. Su cabello castaño claro, lo tenía sujeto para no incomodarla en sus misiones mafiosas, portaba su traje negro, una corbata negra rodeaba sutilmente su cuello, unas gafas hacían compañía de su vista y al color rosa pálido de sus brillantes y refinados ojos , su nombre; Orégano

Oh, gracias Orégano me servirás de mucho, bueno, con ustedes dos me serán suficiente .Gracias por ofrecerse señoritas, mañana nos veremos aquí por la mañana para iniciar la partida --- menciono el mafioso, claro, que las 3 personas irían al lugar en donde el hijo de Timoteo , o mas bien conocido como el Noveno, se encontraba.. en la privilegiada escuela de la mafia.

La noche transcurrió, la luna se movía al compas de la noche… Al amanecer como se había dicho desde muy temprano Iemitsu esperaba a las 2 chicas quien serían sus compañeras para la investigación, el hombre levanto su brazo para ver su reloj

¿Ya estás listo Sawada? --- Lal llegó a sus espaldas preguntándole

¡Lal! Que bueno que llegas ¿y... Orégano?

No la eh visto, pero supongo que no ah de tardar.

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, se ve corriendo la chica castaña aproximándose al sitio de encuentro

Disculpen, creo que llegue un poco tarde --- Dijo levemente agitada

Descuida Orégano, bueno es hora de partir el auto nos espera afuera

Los tres mafiosos subieron al auto ya consiguiendo en mente lo que harían mientras llegaban a la escuela de la mafia. No prudente a mediadas horas de la mañana el sol radiante iluminaba aquél sitio, lleno de futuros y grandes mafiosos. Mientras dentro del vehículo

Es qué donde está estudiando el hijo del Noveno --- Asumió Iemitsu sentado en aquel asiento de piel

Vayamos a buscarlo entonces.. --- Dijo Orégano, abriendo la puerta del auto

Ya saliendo del auto entraron a la escuela mafiosa, para dar inicio a su investigación, era de suponer que esa investigación tenía que ser en cierto modo secreta y demasiado discreta, con fines de unir familiarmente a su "hijo" Xanxus…

Sawada.. hay que organizarnos bien

Cierto Lal… ¿Cómo nos organizaremos? --- Le contesto el mafioso

Qué te parece si cada uno lo busca en diferentes lugares para que esto no se vea tan sospechoso, después a las 5 de la tarde nos volvemos a reunir afuera del auto y allí dialogaremos la información que hayamos obtenido, .. ¿Crees que así será más sencillo?

Muy buena idea Lal --- contestó la chica castaña

Me agrada la idea, bueno pues comencemos de una buena vez...

Mencionado esto, se separan los 3 dirigiéndose en lugares distintos para dar comienzo a la investigación

Veamos... ¿Donde estará ese chamaco…? --- Lal venía mientras recorría un pequeño bosquecillo , algunos árboles se mostraban cortados con algún filo, al caminar unos pasos al frente se podría percatar a un chico de cabello plateado, corto, vestido con el uniforme de esa institución, sostenía con su zurda una espada , cuyo nombre..Superbi Squalo es. Ese chico entrenaba sus ágiles movimientos en aquél lugar. La mafiosa chica al mirarlo pensó que tal vez el le podría decir donde encontrar al sucesor del Noveno Vongola

¡Oye tú! --- el chico al escuchar esta interrupción, para su concentrado y agresivo entrenamiento.

¿Quién anda ahí? --- el chico voltea a sus espaldas y ve a la chica con una mirada penetrante --- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? --- Baja lentamente su espada sin dejar de mirar contempladoramente a la chica

¿T..Tú conoces al futuro décimo Vongola? --- cuestionó Mirch

No, y no me interesa saber sobre ello --- Le contestó cortantemente, le dio la espalda y continúo entrenando

No pasaron más de 20 segundos y la señorita Mirch quedó observándole como entrenaba sin decir nada…

Vooooooii!! ¿Qué acaso no te irás? --- Sin dejar de mover su espada le cuestionaba, sabiendo que estaba ella y le incomodaba su presencia

Y... si llegaras a saber algo de ello ¿Me lo harías saber? --- El chico detuvo su entrenamiento, volteo a verla seriamente sin que sus grises y profundos ojos bajaran la guardia, una ligera brisa corrió por ese lugar... haciéndolo más sereno y con un ambiente de misterio

Si si, pero ya vete… quiero entrenar en paz sin nadie que me observe --- El chico fue lo que contesto con tal de que la presencia de ésta al percibir la ingerida respuesta decidió marcharse en absoluto silencio

Más tarde, en algún lugar de esos grandes módulos conformados por amplias aulas de clases, y con esos inmensos balcones que permitían respirar aires, aires de estimulo para asesinar como un verdadero mafioso

Squalo se encontraba en uno de esos enormes balcones recargaba sus brazos sobre éstos mientras observaba con algo de armonía el cielo al atardecer…

Prudentemente, una de las puertas que estaban ahí cerca de ese balcón se abre, Squalo ni cuenta se dio al estar tan concentrado observando la apuesta de sol

Aquélla mujer … ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? ---Decía en sus adentros mientras en su mente reproducía esas escenas de su encuentro en aquél bosque.

Nos volvemos a ver… --- Sí, la persona quien había abierto la puerta era la mujer en la que pensaba profundamente el chico de cabello plateado, Lal Mirch.

Vooooooii!!! yo… que..... --- El chico asombrado por lo que su mente pensaba y al haber visto a la chica a la que contemplaba una y otra vez en su memoria, quedando sin saber que decir…

Bueno, perdón si interrumpí, --- Dijo la mafiosa, para así darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Vooooooooooii!!!! Espera!! --- Exclamó espontáneamente el chico, ya que por algún motivo, quería estar con ella… algo por dentro lo inquietaba

¿Qué pasa? --- Lo voltea a ver y le contesta desinteresadamente

El joven espadachín no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle… le asombro en absoluto al verla… sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía que decir reaccionó completamente espontaneo, era evidente que ese "espera!!!" era algo obvio... que por dentro comenzaba a a sentir algo... se quedó parado mirando a Lal.

¿Nada? Bueno... ¿sabes? No tengo tiempo para perder… y menos con un niño…--- Terminando lo dicho le da la espalda y solo alcanza a dar un paso al frente, cuando de repente siente que alguien sostiene aferradamente su brazo para forzarla a quedarse

Espera… --- Squalo había tomado su brazo, y guió su mirada hacia los brillantes ojos de Lal

¿Por qué insistes tanto? --- Le cuestionó

¿Es muy importante es del. ..Décimo Vongola?... --- Esto lo utilizó como excusa para abrir una conversación con ella.. sin embargo esto fue lo que se le ocurrió, ya que estaba relacionado con el tema

Es una investigación que se basa en una búsqueda de datos sobre éste chico…

Vooooooii! ya veo.. una investigación aburrida después de todo

Y al parecer tú eres un espadachín…

¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Y pronto seré el mejor de todos!! Tenlo por seguro --- Afirmó el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Ah si? Cortando árboles y maltratándolos .. no lo creo…

Voooooooooooooooooii!!!! Eso solo era un entrenamiento!!!!! No te estés burlando mujer!!! --- Exclamó alterado mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

No me burlé mocoso..--- Contestó Lal frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ambos recargados en el grueso mármol de las orillas del balcón, miraban el extenso paisaje.

La tarde corrió y el sol se coloreaba de un color más oscuro mientras bajaba lentamente para esconderse y brindar rayos a otros lugares del oriente… ambas personas, Lal y Squalo habían hecho correr esa tarde con su despistada pero interesante plática…

Bien me tengo que retirar niño, se supone que tenía que investigar, y mírame aquí… --- Bajó ligeramente la mirada

Vooooii!! Fue tu culpa! Tu decidiste quedarte aquí.. no es mi problema… --- Cruzó los brazos y movió levemente su rostro hacia la izquierda

¡Vaya! ¡No estaba equivocada! Aún falta que madures…

Vooooooii!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿inmaduro yooo???!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo te atrevez mujeeer??!! --- Gritó alteradamente

Lo eres… --- Le dirigió con seriedad

¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! --- Exclamó apretando sus puños, frunciendo el ceño y con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos

¡Ja! ¡Pruébalo! --- Lal le contestó en un tono desafiante, haciéndolo esto más interesante… el chico agrego un rostro de duda al no pensar claramente como lo probaría…

Jum, ¿Lo vez?... eres un inma..--- Lal fue interrumpida por el joven espadachín, con el acto de jalarla del cuello de su ropa acercarla atractivamente pero a la vez con una pizca de agresividad a sus labios, cuyos el chico unió delicadamente con los de ella

De alguna manera la mayor percatadamente , acepto el correspondiente beso que el chico le había arrebatado, sin embargo, sabiendo que el solo es un simple niño de 14 años, y ella por supuesto que le ganaba en años. No sabía el por qué de su aceptación a su acto, pero ella por dentro le agradaba estar con él …

Lentamente el chico retira cuidadosamente sus labios de los de Lal retrocedió un paso y la miro a los ojos

¿Eso comprueba que soy un maduro? --- Preguntó mostrándose sonrojado

La mayor se quedo sin palabras, simplemente se quedó mirando a Squalo un gesto sorpresivo detonaba en su rostro

¿Por … por qué hiciste eso?

Cállate --- cruzo los brazos y desvió su mirada a otra dirección

Mocoso loco.. me tengo que ír… --- pronunció con un tono desanimado

¡¿Ya?! digo… oh… bien… está bien… --- Aún sonrojado le contestó el chico, bajaba la mirada para no evidenciar que aquél beso, ha sido de su total agrado

Si, bueno..¿ puedo.. saber tu nombre?

Vooooooii! Superbi Squalo… ¡y ahora dame el tuyo!

Lal Mirch… -- Dicho esto le da lentamente la espalda al chico y se retira, cada paso que daba se le hacía infinito, en su interior ella quería seguir estando con la presencia de Squalo, aquél beso no había sido suficiente …. El chico la observaba la forzada despedida llevo su mano derecha cerca de sus suaves labios… Al día siguiente Volvieron a buscar más información ya que, inútilmente no habían recopilado la necesaria. Ambas chicas, Lal y Orégano caminaban por un pasillo, largo y amplio, las voces de los alumnos retonaban por ese pasillo, las puertas de las aulas estaban abiertas algunas se encontraban cerradas…. Y algunos alumnos caminaban por este pasillo para cambiarse de aula o de clase…

Lal, iré por las aulas del lado de los jardines ¿Te parece? --- Le cuestionó Orégano

Está bien, yo revisaré por estos salones…

Orégano Se retiró en dirección contraria para dirigirse a su destino, sin embargo Lal prosigue caminando. A la izquierda se encontraban los salones cuyos los alumnos salían de clases… La chica pensó que por aquí más de algún estudiante tuviese algún conocimiento sobre el sucesor.

Los futuros mafiosos salían de un salón que era en el que Lal tenía como objetivo para ir y cuestionar algún chico. Cuando la chica se asomó para ver si alguien estaba dentro del aula de estudio, se había encontrado algo que a dejó sin habla… Para su sorpresa había visto al chico peliplateado sentado en su pupitre aún guardando sus utiliarios escolares, a un lado de el se encontraba un chic rubio, de su edad, con facciones amigables. Su nombre; Cavallone Dino

¡Vamos Squalo! Se nos hará tarde --- Le mencionó el rubio

¡¡Vooooii o me apresures!! --- Contestó guardando sus cosas.

Jejeje esta bien

Superbi no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que la chica que había visto antes, estaba en la puerta de su salón, al pararse de su asiento, cogió su espada, acomodó su mochila en su espalda, volteo a la puerta y vio para su sorpresa a Mirch

¿Qué pasa Squalo? --- Le preguntó Dino al ver su reacción sorpresiva

No.. no es nada.. te espero en la otra clase..

Ok , te veo ahí --- contestó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, se retiró de ese lugar dejando a Squalo y a Lal solos

Je… Vaya sorpresa, nuevamente nos encontramos --- Dijo Lal mirándolo.

Vooooooo!! ¿Qué pasa? --- El chico se acercaba a Lal, que era cerca de la puerta

Supongo que la despedida de ayer… la tuvimos que aceptar nos gustara o no

¿A qué demonios viene eso mujer? --- Exclamó ligeramente sonrojado

Pensé que lo entenderías…

¿Qué? ¿No te fue suficiente con lo de ayer? --- Se acercaba lentamente más a Lal, sin dejar su evidente sonrojo

¿Q-que? --- la chica sorprendida exclamó, Squalo movió a un lado a Lal, para tomar la chapa de la puerta y cerrarla, recargo a Lal en la pared, encarcelándola con sus brazos para no permitirle ir--- vooooii.. contéstame... ¿Si o no? --- Squalo la miraba a sus ojos

S-squalo…que… haces… eres un mocoso molesto…--- Algo nerviosa por el impulsivo comportamiento y sus actos de éste, se mostraba sin hacer nada

Dime Lal, estamos solos, solo tu y yo… --- El chico se acercaba mucho más a Mirch, su mirada delataba su futura propiedad, la chica lo tomo con su diestra el mentón y acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de éste, correspondientemente Squalo continúo el juego, haciéndolo más pasional. Lal abrazó a Squalo cariñosamente, teniendo en mente que el solo era un niño, y aún así, quería tenerlo a su lado, sentir su cálida presencia sin importarle que.

Ese momento, ese pasional instante querían que durara mucho tiempo, aún teniendo esa determinada cantidad de años de diferencia, realmente a ellos no les importaba.

Lal separa lentamente sus labios de los del chico…

¡Oye niño! Esto está mál --- Le dirigió sonando inconscientemente decepcionada

Voooooii!! No me salgas con esas pendejadas, ¡para el amor no hay reglas mujer!

Lo sé.. pero.. --- Agregó un rostro neutral

¿Pero? ¿A que se debe esa expresión? O es acaso.. que no te gusta estar conmigo, ¿es eso? --- Siempre mostrándose seguro en sus palabras

¡¡Es que mírate!! ¡¡Por un demonio, solo eres un niño!!

VOOOOOOII!!! ¿Y eso qué?--- Le preguntó frenéticamente, teniendo en mente que lo único que quería, era estar con ella --- Si ese es el problema, en ese caso, esperaré hasta que tenga edad suficiente para estar a tu lado… --- Bajó la mirada detonando sus palabras en su interior, resignándose, un ligero sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas

Lal impresionada por dicho acto de Squalo, simplemente no creía que éste hiciera semejante cosa…

¿Harías eso? --- Ondeando una ceja, le preguntó

¡Voooooii! Claro que si Lal --- Cogió sus manos, su mirada a ésta le demostraba que podría hacerlo y lo conseguiría….

Fue aquél día en lo que esto por el joven espadachín fue dicho más no fue promesa… Después exactamente 2 semanas, Squalo había conocido al sucesor del Noveno Vongola, sí, de cabello negro, postura y aires de grandeza, su mirada reflejaba terror y frialdad, rojo sangre era el color de aquellos enigmáticos ojos su nombre; Xanxus

Al saber Squalo que éste era el tipo del cuál estaba investigando la chica de quien se había enamorado, decidió seguirlo, conocerlo, aprender sobre él… y para hacer esto más completo; investigar su pasado

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo, y Lal no había regresado, debido a que, en esa largo tiempo, ella ya había caído en la maldición de los Arcobalenos, y ahora para ella todo sería lo contrario, ya no podría volver con el chico de quien se enamoró por que, desafortunadamente ahora ella seria la pequeña, y no él…. También por el hecho de que ella estaba del lado de Vongola, y Squalo … ya teniendo influencias del "hijo" del Noveno.. decidió unirse a Varia, dos familias diferentes sin embargo, dos caminos diferentes

Lamentablemente fue así como, ese romance no se dio como debió de. Pero, aún no se sabe si algún día, estos dos pudiesen llegar nuevamente a unirse, guiándose con el mapa del destino…

Notas del autor: Créanme, me fue algo difícil imaginar como estos dos personajes, llegaran a estar juntos, pero ya una vez imaginándolo, Dios, lograrían llevar una buena relación, me tuve que imaginar en la época en donde Squalo aún era un niño, supuse que así será más fácil de redactar, que cuando tenía 32 años… en fin, espero que no les haya aburrido xDD

Y después trataré de hacer una segunda parte, o algo! Para que no quede inconclusa esta pequeña redacción.


End file.
